


小森林 番外二

by Quinceanera



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinceanera/pseuds/Quinceanera





	小森林 番外二

番外二

* R-18  
* 时间接在正篇最后，佐助回到鸣人家的那个晚上。

 

佐助背对着暖黄色的床头灯和卧室的门侧躺在床上。浴室传来哗啦啦的水声，床铺软软的，满是鸣人的味道。他从头到脚都放松下来之后，旅途的劳顿终于袭来，有一点昏昏欲睡。

半梦半醒间，察觉有人进了卧室，接着背后的床铺往下陷了一些。鸣人钻进被子，温热的身体贴上了他的后背，伸手从背后将他环在了怀里。身体的接触带着思维都清明起来，佐助半睁眼睛，任由鸣人把他抱紧。金发青年微微撑起头，把下巴轻轻磕在佐助颈侧的锁骨上。

“抱歉呢，家里只有杯面，”鸣人的嗓音比平时要低一些，“今晚这餐应该是我俩在一起吃得最没有营养的一餐了吧。”

说着鸣人闷闷地笑了两声，鼻息喷在佐助的颈侧，让黑发人觉得有些痒，一直痒到心里去。他翻过身，微长的黑发柔软的散落在枕头上，他转头看向身边侧撑着上半身的鸣人，道：“以后都不会让你再吃杯面了。”

鸣人一愣，接着脸颊开始因为激动而泛红：“你说了 ‘以后’吧？ ‘以后’都会不让我吃杯面了？”

“恩。”佐助伸出一只手扣住鸣人的脑后，将他往下带。四片唇吻在了一起。

 

唇瓣贴在一起温柔地轻啄厮磨，渐渐的，两人都被彼此带得有点动情。佐助伸出了舌头舔舐着鸣人的唇，后者感受到那湿润的柔软在自己的唇瓣极尽流连缠绵，脑中一片轰鸣，只遵照着本能张开嘴放进那灵巧的舌头在自己口中撩出欲望的火，那舌头轻轻扫过他的上颚，激起他的一片战栗。他从喉咙里发出一声低吼，缠住那在口腔里煽风点火的舌，带着力道一吮，满意地听到对方突然加重的呼吸。而之后，鸣人开始抢夺这个热吻的主导权，他品尝着佐助的甘甜，吮咬着他柔软的下唇，也将自己的舌头深入对方的口腔去攻城略地。佐助扣住他后脑的那只手手指插入了他的发丝，另一只手臂环上了他的后颈。当他们最终结束这个缠绵的热吻时，彼此都有些微喘。

鸣人已经将半个身子都压在了佐助的身上，他一只手臂环在佐助的脑袋边上，微微支撑起上半身；另一只手搭在佐助的腹部，一吻结束时，他伸进了佐助的睡衣里，用炙热的手掌缓缓抚摸着身下人光滑的肌肤，描摹着腰侧的线条。过电一般的感觉传达到佐助的每一个毛孔，他半合上眼睛，从鼻腔中哼出一个轻轻的气音，感觉周身的温度开始升高。

贴得如此的近，对彼此身体的反应都再清楚不过了。他凑到佐助的耳边，压低了嗓音：“佐助，你开始兴奋了。”

佐助睁开了快要合上的眼，挑了挑眉，微微曲起一条腿，碰了碰鸣人的胯部：“难道你不是么？”

鸣人微微一笑，翻身将整个身体压到佐助的身上，俯下身又吻住了那张湿润的唇，同时用胯部蹭了蹭身下人相同的部位。

佐助接着吻，双手从鸣人的胸膛抚到腰侧，之后一路下滑，伸进了鸣人的内裤中。他一只手在对方的小腹下端煽风点火，指尖在那片浓密的毛发中纠缠，一只手握住了早已硬热的分身开始由慢极快地套弄。鸣人的呼吸明显加重了，他结束了亲吻，低着头闷在佐助的颈侧，吮吸啃咬着对方那块的皮肤，口中不时溢出压抑不住的呻吟，他撑在佐助脑袋两侧的前臂开始显出青筋。佐助在给他手淫，这个认知在精神上带来了更大的快感。被子早已经在动作间滑下了床，但他反而觉得自己的身体快要烫得要烧起来。在最后那一刻，他的脑海中炸出一片白光。等回过神来，鸣人才发现他射了对方一手，裤子里一片黏腻。

未等自己的喘息完全平复，鸣人直起身，跪坐在佐助的腿间，脱掉了上衣。一丝不挂的身体展现出精壮的肌肉线条，小麦色的皮肤被一层薄汗覆盖，在暖黄色的灯光下透出更加诱人的色泽。佐助支起左臂稍微撑起上身，伸出右手，指尖在对方胸腹中间的那道浅浅的沟壑上留恋。鸣人轻笑，顺势褪去了佐助的上衣，扔在了地板上。他看着佐助那双清冷的眼染上情欲的色彩，面颊飞红，便又覆上去，用一个吻去品尝那水润殷红的唇。佐助顺着他的力道重新躺了回去，双手环上了金发青年的脖子。

鸣人的吻从唇开始一路向下，舔过颈侧的线条，轻轻吮咬过喉结，在锁骨留下一个鲜艳的吻痕。他的双手覆上了佐助胸前的两点，揉弄着让它们充血挺立。像是回礼一般，他的舌尖也沿着佐助腹部肌肉的中线描摹，直到触碰到肚脐，他吻了吻那处凹陷，抬眼满意地看到黑发青年因为这一系列动作轻轻颤抖。佐助抓着床单张口喘息着，白皙细腻的皮肤覆了一层薄汗，脖颈和胸前满是鸣人留下的痕迹。

最终，他扯掉了佐助的内裤，硬热的分身立刻弹了出来。鸣人见那前端已经分泌出些许前液，他伸出舌头舔了舔那湿乎乎的伞头，然后将那性器裹进了口腔中，佐助喉间发出了一声舒服的闷哼。佐助的尺寸和自己的相差无几，他无法将其全部吞入，他便用舌头富有技巧性地舔舐过柱头的顶端，用舌尖描摹伞头的形状，佐助的分身流出了更多的液体。鸣人小心地收起牙齿，开始含住那硬热上下耸动，模仿着抽插的动作。佐助的喘息明显加重了，他双手抓紧了两边的床单，开始不自觉地挺动腰胯，快感开始一波波地冲击着大脑。登顶的那一刻他试图推开鸣人，但仍旧晚了一步。他喘息着，眼神不太清明地看鸣人从他腿间起身，伸出舌头舔着唇边浓稠的白色液体。

“舒服吗佐助？”金发青年微微笑着凑上前来，佐助勾过他的脑袋交换了一个亲吻。他伸手摸向鸣人的胯下，感受到烫热的温度，挑起了眉：“这么快又精神了？”

“你刚刚的样子太诱人了。”鸣人咬了咬佐助的鼻尖。

“真敢说啊，白痴。”

“你说怎么办？”鸣人又开始将充满挑逗意味的吻落在佐助的颈侧。

“能怎么办，做。”佐助带着力道撸了把对方的性器，换来一声哼鸣。

鸣人报复一样地咬了一口锁骨，然后撑开一定的距离，用混合着情欲和温柔的眼神注视着佐助，接着伸出一只手，手指摩挲着对方的唇：“舔湿它，好不好？”佐助被他的眼神看得整个人都在发烫，他微微张开嘴，鸣人就将两根手指伸了进去，绕着舌头搅动。水声渐起，来不及吞下的唾液从嘴角流出，说不出的色情撩人。

“佐助，放松。”鸣人抽出手指，移到黑发青年的隐秘处，开始有技巧的揉弄，接着他缓缓挤入一根手指。

最隐秘的地方被触碰，佐助心头涌上一阵羞耻，连带着耳尖都开始泛红。异物入侵的感觉有点怪异，但并未觉得疼痛难忍。他抬起一只手臂挡住脸，侧过头，自己慢慢地调整呼吸。鸣人的手指在甬道内按压和撩刮，想要寻找到最敏感的那一点。佐助闷住自己的声音，忍耐着体内奇怪的感觉，那根手指在甬道内时而伸直时而弯曲，手指的轮廓和每一个动作都在他的脑海中被清晰的感知。突然，那指腹按到了某一点上，激起的一层快感让他猛地绷起了身子，短促的一声呻吟从喉间滑出。鸣人找准了点，频频刺激，佐助的性器又渐渐地抬起了头。

等三根手指都能自由进出的时候，鸣人将自己灼热的分身抵在了小穴的入口。他已经忍耐到胀痛，一开口嗓音沙哑低沉：“佐助，我进来了。”

佐助已经被充分性唤起，白皙的肌肤泛起潮红，胸膛因为大口的呼吸起起伏伏，小穴的穴口一张一合的，等待着被填满。他喘息道：“哈……进…进来……”

鸣人不再忍耐，但仍旧担心会伤到佐助，他缓慢又小心地一点点将自己的硬热推进了穴口。

“呃……”身下人紧闭着眼睛皱起了眉头，表情痛苦。果然换成那根粗长分身还是有些勉强。

“哈…...怎么了？还…还疼吗？”鸣人停下了动作。“没事，”佐助睁开眼睛，看向鸣人的眼睛里仿佛带着水光，“一会儿…嗯...就好了......你动。”

虽然佐助这么说，但鸣人还是没有继续动作，分身只埋了一半在佐助体内。鸣人吻了吻佐助的眼角，伸手握住了那根已经有些软掉的柱身，开始上下撸动。过了一会儿，他感到身下人正慢慢放松，眉头渐渐的舒展开来，内壁也开始蠕动着吸附上自己的硬热。于是他开始小幅度地进出，等最终可以整根没入之时，两个人都出了一身黏腻的汗。

鸣人见佐助已经完全进入状态，便开始加快了抽插的速度，他开始放任自己，追逐着快感的本能。

佐助的双腿勾在鸣人的腰侧，因为汗液和金发青年的动作而打着滑。在完全适应了体内的粗大之后，最初的痛感慢慢得褪去，取而代之的是一波强过一波的酥麻。他感受着自己的内壁和对方性器的摩擦，对方力道凶狠的一下下撞击，更不要提每当擦过敏感点时那传达到四肢百骸的快感。他腰肢发软，脚尖渐渐绷得笔直，耳朵里只剩下他们两人的喘息呻吟和下身肉体撞击的声音。

鸣人覆在佐助身上，他看着佐助在他身下随着他的进出而扭动着腰肢，整个人泛起一波波红潮，鬓角的头发被汗水浸湿而粘在脸侧，眼睛半合着，眼神因为情欲和快感而无法聚焦，生理性泪水顺着眼角流进了鬓发，一声声抑制不住的喘息和呻吟传入耳朵，嘴角还有来不及吞咽的唾液。

这幅样子简直犯规。鸣人已经无法保持自己的理智，快感直冲大脑，一股股热流往下腹聚集，他低吼一声加重了下身抽插的力度，又准又狠地一次次将性器顶到甬道里那个让对方疯狂的一点上。

佐助觉得自己快要窒息，鸣人的那根东西每次都能带着凶狠的力道顶到自己的敏感点，又进得太深，他浑身开始不受控制的痉挛，双手紧紧抓着鸣人的臂膀，嘴里的呻吟被顶得支离破碎：“......嗯哈....鸣……鸣人…啊啊…我…呜...哈啊……要去…”

“嗯......去吧…我......我们一起…”鸣人伸手向下再次套住佐助的性器。

感受到自己的分身被鸣人火热的手掌套住，佐助再也无法抑制，“啊啊啊…”他猛地往后仰起脑袋，眼前一片白光，浑身痉挛地射出一股白浊，溅在了彼此的胸膛上。

鸣人感受着佐助甬道的剧烈收缩，最后狠狠地贯穿了几下，快感直击脑门，他闷哼着将滚烫的精液注入佐助体内。

 

他们紧贴着彼此平复着喘息，感受着对方胸腔里心跳的力度。佐助抬起像灌了铅一样的左手，拨开了对方额前被汗水浸湿的金发。他们彼此眼睛里的情潮还未完全褪去，但凝视着对方时都盛满了温情。

“留在小森吧。”

“嗯。”

“别再走了。”

“嗯。”

 

番外二 完


End file.
